


Modern Day Lams

by Spacekingfin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacekingfin/pseuds/Spacekingfin
Summary: College where the four boys share a dorm. Laurens and Hamilton eventually fall in love. There will most likely be eventual smut, if not sorry. Lafayette and Herc are dating already and try to get the two together when they find out Laurens and Hamilton like each other.×Hope you guys enjoy×





	1. Chapter 1

 

**×Laurens P.O.V×**  
I had finished bringing my things in and decorating my side of the first out of the three rooms in the dormitory. I sit on the small bed and cuddle with one of the many turtle plushies on my bed. I close my eyes and try to rest for a bit. But the peace was soon interrupted by the door being opened and 3 men walking in with boxes.  
The shorter male of the bunch caught my eye his longer brown hair framing his face and his beautiful brown eyes looking around the room.  
"Uh let me help you!" I scrambled to my feet and helped the male with the boxes.  
"I guess we're all roommates? Well I'm John Laurens. Just call me Laurens." I chuckled and smiled.  
"Uh thanks, I'm Alexander Hamilton, that's Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette. You can call me Alex or Hamilton I don't really care." Alex shrugged.  
"Heh alright." I rubbed the back of my neck.

**•Hamiltons P.O.V•**  
I finally got a good look at the male before me. Thousands of freckles littering his face, his eyes full of life and happiness. 'damn he's attractive' I thought to myself but kept loading boxes in even though I got distracted quite a few times. I unpacked on my side of the room. I looked over, turtle plushies littering the bed next to mine.  
"Cute."  
"Oh you like turtles too?!" The male standing in the door asked.  
"O-oh did I say that out loud?" I blushed. "Oh and yeah turtles are great" I laughed and smiled.  
"I wanna be a marine biologist. Marine life has just always interested me. Oh! I could show you some of my sketches?" It came out as a question.  
"Yeah! I'd love that. Thanks" I chuckled as the eager male slightly sprinted to his bed. He grabbed his sketch book from his side table and walked over to me. He began flipping through the pages.  
"You can draw so well Laurens!" I exclaimed and took the book from him. I flipped through it faster.  
"Can you draw anything else besides animals?" I asked looking up and handing him his book back.  
"Yeah if I have a reference I can draw anything. It'll take a while but I'll be able to draw it."  
"That's awesome! All I can do is write and fight." I shrug and go back to unpacking.  
"Monsieur Hamilton?" I heard Lafayette's thick accent break the silence.  
"Oui Lafayette?" I answer  
"Could you help me and Herc unpack?" He asks me.  
"It would be 'Herc and I' but yeah I'll help" I chuckled and walked to their room.  
"You're totally into him, Alex." I heard Mulligan's voice come from behind me.  
"I just met him, that's impossible Herc." I laughed and leaned against the wall.  
"And Dammit Laff you didn't even need help, you were already done." I groaned and opened the door again.  
"Sorry mon ami." He sounded slightly guilty.  
"It's fine, you could've just said you wanted to talk but all well." I said as I walked out and back to my room.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smUT it's around the end so you can skip if you want

2 weeks later  
×Laurens P.O.V×  
I swear this short little shit was trying to kill me with his attractive face. I've walked in on him changing at least 20 times. He makes snarky narcissistic remarks and it's terrible. Ive resolved to trying to ignore him. Not a good plan. Gah! He's so damn needy and I'm sure he doesn't even like me back and I'm sure he doesn't wanna go out. He shows more interest in Eliza Schuyler than anything. Maybe even more than debate. Just maybe. 

•Hamiltons P.O.V•   
"Laf, oh my god please help," I flop on his bed and bury my head in the comforter.  
"What is wrong mon ami?" He asks and runs his hands through my hair.  
"Je suis amoureux Laurens," I turn over so he can hear me.  
"HA I KNEW IT! HERC! IL L'AIME!!"  
(I use Google translate if this isn't correct, please dont hesitate to correct me. It was supposed to say 'he loves him' if it isn't right)   
"DAMMIT LAF YOU AND YOUR GAYDAR!" Mulligan groans and throws a wad of cash at Lafayette.  
"What the hell did you guys bet on me?"   
"Maybe.." Lafayette lowers his head.  
"GAH I NEED YOUR HELP BUT YOU BET ON ME" I shout and sigh.  
"Okay mon ami what you do is you exprez oh wait express your love through things he likes. Um what does he like?"   
"Turtles, drawing, marine life." I shrug.  
"Okay well you like writing. Write him anonymous poems and slip them in his bag every morning before he wakes up." Lafayette smiles.  
"THANK YOU LAFFY TAFFY! oh also ask Laurens if he wants to go to the movies because I wanna start writing something and I wanna try to draw a turtle for him." I say as I get up and head out of his room.   
"Oh hey Laurens," I smile and dash to the room.

×Laurens P.O.V×   
"What's up with him?" I peek my head in Mulligan and Lafayettes room.  
"Oh nothing mon ami, would you like to go see a film?" Lafayette replies.  
"Yeah sure. Is Alexander going?" I raise and eyebrow.  
"No, he's busy, but we wanna get to know you some more so we'll go out to eat afterwards. Okay mon ami?" Lafayette looks over at Hercules.  
"Okay." I shrug and go get some clothes from my shared room. I grab a blue sweater and some jeans from the tote beside my bed and go to the bathroom to get changed.  
"You have plans, Laurens?" I hear Alex ask when I get back in  
"Yeah Lafayette and Mulligan invited me to go see a movie and go to eat." I put my shoes on.  
"Cool um when you go to eat can you bring me something back? Like maybe take out or where ever you go?" He smiles.   
"Yeah sure, Alexander." I smile and go to the living room type area.

Time skip 

•Hamiltons P.O.V•  
There's so many crumpled pieces of paper in the corner. I've resorted to just writing him something. Turtles are too difficult to draw I have no clue how that attractive turtle loving fuck does it. I hear the front door open.  
"ALEXANDER!" I hear Lafayette yell out. I scramble and hide the notes. I walk out my hair disheveled and my glasses on top of my head.  
"What?!" I huff out and sigh.  
"What the hell were you doing Alex?" Hercules asks me.  
"WRITING YOU FUCKING PERVERT" I sigh and take my glasses off my head.  
"Well we were going drinking, I uh thought you might have wanted to go." Laurens gives his cute little smile. I practically melt as cheesy as it sounds my heart skipped a damn beat.  
"Yeah, yeah I'd love to." I smile and put my stupid ass glasses in the room and slip my shoes on. I come out and slip my jacket over my tee shirt.  
"LETS GO BOIS" I shout and chuckle.

Few hours later.  
×Laurens P.O.V×   
Alexander was wasted as hell. He was clinging to me.  
"Laf~ You know who looks really great tonight and like always?"  
I raise and eyebrow.  
"Uh Alex, I'm not Laf-" he cuts me off.  
"Laurens looks really good, his pants make his ass just pop out, his hair frames his beautiful face perfectly and oh god~ his jawline could cut Jefferson. I hate Jefferson, he disgusts me." He begins rambling on about how bad 'Jefferson' is.   
"Alex, I think it's time we go home. You're really drunk." I chuckle nervously and pull him toward the door.  
"Laf~ you're ruining the fun. C'mon!~" he pouts and resists. I sigh and pick him up. I throw him over my shoulder and take him back to the dorm. I throw him into his bed and he's passed out in 30 seconds.  
I retreat to the small ass kitchen and grab a water bottle and a bottle of advil. I put it on his side table and turn off the light. I lay down and think about what he said about me.   
'does he like me back? Or was it the alcohol. Does he like my body or does he like me for me? HHHH Alex you're so complicated.' I soon fall asleep but wake up to moans. Loud ass moans. I keep my eyes shut tight. Is it Alex, is it Laf and Herc? I open my eyes and peek over at Alex. His eyes are glued shut, his mouth agape.   
"Laurens~" he pants out.   
I slightly rub my thighs together.   
Dammit you're not a girl don't rub your thighs together. I mentally curse myself. Alex please please stop. My pants are getting tighter. I have to intervene. Okay Laurens just act like you woke up. No. That'd be stupid. Dammit.   
"J-john!~ oh my god. Ah fuck please~" he yelps out and his hips buck up. My eyes are trained on him. I hear his breathing get heavier and more ragged.   
I almost forgot I had a raging hard on until my dick fucking pulsed. I groaned and closed my eyes.   
Dammit.   
"Fuck! Laurens a-are you awake? How long have you been awake?" I hear Alex hit his head.  
"Uh, I um a bit.." I mumble and look at the time.   
"Plus it's time for me to get up anyway." I lie and awkwardly get out of bed. Don't notice don't notice don't notice.   
"Laurens? You okay?" He asks.  
"Y-yeah." My voice catches in my throat.   
"You sure?" He sits up.  
"I-Im sure!" I groan again and grab clothes.   
I hear him stumble out of bed and toward me.  
"I don't think you are telling the truth John~" he purrs. I tense up and sigh.  
"John~" he fake moans.   
I whimper as his hands trail my body.  
"C'mon Alex. Youre probably still drunk." I shakily breathe out.  
"I'm fine~ let's worry about you now." He chuckles and grips at my dick. I moan and my back arches.   
"Dammit, Alex please stop." I yelp when I feel my hair being tugged.   
"So you don't want help with that?~" he stretches his words out and removes his hand from my crotch. I whine and grab his hand.   
No John, stop. He doesn't like you like that. There's no way. It had to be a coincidence.  
"F-fine but just this once Alex." I comply and he drops down to his knees. He pulls down my pants and boxers.   
"Damn~" he looks up and smirks.   
Time skip ;) 

•Hamiltons P.O.V•  
"So Alexander I heard some nice things last night" Hercules wiggles his eyebrows.  
"Did you guys, y'know? Fuck?" Lafayette smirks.  
"I uh. It's a long story. I woke John up by masturbating because of a um dream. So I thought since I caused it I should help him..." I blushed and sighed.  
"Oh my god you're the worst, Alexander!" Mulligan laughs and turns to Lafayette.   
"Yeah laugh it off you fucking dicks. I used to hear you jerking it at night when Laf wasn't home. 'ugh Laf please harder~'' I tried to imitate Hercules. He turned red along with Lafayette.  
"Welp I've got stupid letters to write." I get up and go back to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa okay so this fanfic is also on my Wattpad so I'll probably post the chapters that are on there daily. There are currently only 6 chapters. I'm having major writers block so I can't start the next chapter.  
> The first few chapters are quite bad bc I started writing it a while ago. Please forgive me •~•


End file.
